onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Bandersnatches
Bandersnatches are a creature species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland and Once Upon a Time. They are native to Wonderland, and first appear in the third episode of the spinoff series. Bandersnatches are based on the creature of the same name from Through the Looking-Glass. Biology Bandersnatches are aggressive, porcine creatures with long tusks and poor eyesight. Once they get the scent of what they want, they will pursue their prey until the hunt is finished. When they're killed, their bodies dissolve into black dust. Bandersnatches mate for life, and if one of them is killed, the other Bandersnatch will also die. Gorgon the Invincible has the ability to breathe fire. It is unknown if it is a Bandersnatches' ability, or if Gorgon was able to do that because he was a Dark One. History As a child, Alice follows a rabbit to Wonderland. While there, she encounters a Bandersnatch that nearly kills her. At an older age, Alice returns to Wonderland and befriends a genie named Cyrus. He teaches her a Bandersnatch's eyesight is very poor, and how to use this to her advantage. }} To figure out who stole Cyrus' bottle, Alice and Knave track down Grendel, the owner of a forget me knot, which can show the last event at any given place. However, the plan does not go accordingly, and they almost become Grendel's dinner. Following a hasty escape, Alice opens the door and closes it upon seeing the Bandersnatch awaiting outside. Charging ahead, the Bandersnatch crashes right into the house. While Grendel attempts to apprehend Alice and Knave, he is thrown aside by the angry creature. Recalling the Bandersnatch's weak eyesight, Alice crutches down in front of the forget me knot with Knave. After a moment, they move to another hiding spot and watch as the Bandersnatcher sees the illusion of them within the hanging knot. When the Bandersnatch lunges into the knot, Alice pulls the rope and entraps it in the air. As the beast thrashes about angrily, she struggles to keep her hold on the rope. Grendel approaches, but he is knocked aside by the bandersnatch, who is seconds away from killing him when Knave bursts in and kills the animal with a knife. Defeated, the Bandersnatch dissolves into black dust. Since bandersnatches mate for life, its female companion dies as a result of the latter's death. The Red Queen confidently believes the female's death is a sign that Alice used to a wish to defeat the male Bandersnatch, but Jafar detects nothing. Jafar's suspicions are proven correct when he and the Red Queen pay a visit to Grendel and question him about who slew the Bandersnatch. Grendel, having been promised the revival of his wife if he tells them, admits a young woman and man did it. Shortly after finding this out, Jafar kills Grendel, with no more use for him. }} }} Trivia |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *According to a prison book prop page auctioned off on eBay in January 2020, the unhappy ending Wish Rumplestiltskin had in mind for Rogers' unhappy ending involved an encounter with a group of Bandersnatches: (Photograph) (Back page) Captain Hook had fought his way out of a hundred of skirmishes. He was quite experienced in the common tavern brawl. And the Jolly Roger had been boarded by enemy pirates more times than he liked to recall. But perhaps he had met his match in Wonderland, where nothing made any bloody sense to him. In fact it was all quite upside-down. Hook feared he would be lost in this absurd place forever. It was a miracle at all that he managed to escape from the rabid Bandersnatch. If only that ridiculous Caterpillar hadn't been so out of his mind as to point Hook into a bloody den of them! Hook climbed atop a large mushroom and surveyed the land around him. In the distance, he could see the Infinite Maze. Should he try his luck in that dastardly labyrinth? Maybe the only way out was to go in.But Hook shook his head to himself. There had to be some other way. Hook turned and faced east where the Tulgey Woods lay before him. The trees grew thick and menacingly in those parts shrouding the woods in a perpetual darkness. As Hook most often used the stars to navigate this way, not being able to see them would present quite the prob- lem. Perhaps his best chance would be to go through the Meadow of Living Flowers. Hook had heard tales of Bread-and-Butterflies large enough to swallow a grown man whole. But with his cutlass by his side, this seemed like a fight that he could win. The Meadow of Living Flowers it would be. Hook climbed down from his perch on the giant mushroom -- only to find himself surrounded by more Bandersnatches! Bloody hell. Hook raised his cutlass threateningly, but the Bandersnatches only circled him more tightly. Should he fight them off or make a run for it? Hook slowly counted down in his head. Three.... two... one. And with that, he bolted, the pack of Bandersnatches hot on his heel. Appearances ---- References Category:Creatures Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Season Five Characters